Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an imprint apparatus, an imprinting method, and a manufacturing method of an article.
Description of the Related Art
An imprinting method is known as a method for forming a minute pattern on a substrate for fabricating a semiconductor device and the like. The imprinting method uses a mold having an uneven pattern to mold an imprint material and to form a pattern of the imprint material on the substrate.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-102137, in order to deform a partial area of a region to be processed in which a pattern is formed by a single press of a mold, the partial area is heated by photoirradiation. A shape of the region to be processed and a shape of an uneven pattern of the mold is made to become close to each other in order to increase the overlay precision. Furthermore, by having static friction force be exerted between a substrate mount portion on which the substrate is mounted and the substrate, the substrate will not easily become deformed in a direction (in a horizontal direction) that extends along the mount surface of the substrate. In view of the above, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-102137 discloses a technique in which a thermal dose needed for deformation is determined based on an attraction pressure read by a control unit.